Rising From the Grave
by dream-spells
Summary: PostHBP. One girl is left alone and afraid of everything in the world when her friends died. One boy might be her only chance of surving. Too bad he might be dead.
1. Never To Be The Same

**Never To Be The Same**

It was the middle of July. The end of sixth year. The day was dark and everyone was at wit's end. Not long ago, Albus Dumbledore had died because he was murdered. Murdered by the one man that Dumbledore had trust but whose trust he betrayed. The end of the year had not run as smooth because of the funeral and the disappearance of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. They are both on the lookout by Aurors at the Ministry.

Nothing was the same during the summer. Sure, there was Fleur and Bill's wedding, but that was just about the only that was full of life. And Merlin forbid, happy. Aurors were stationed everywhere at the wedding and tension was running high.

That wasn't the only thing that happened over the summer though. Just when Ron, and I had just started to get admit our feelings to one another, the worst just had to happen right on our first official date together. We were seen everywhere together after that day on the train when that happened. His beautiful red hair and his good strong build from Quidditch. Both of us weren't dressed any different on our date though. Because it was at his house. The Weasley's had let me stay in the wizarding world over the summer because some unexpected things came up with their work. Sure, it was Molly that had cooked. But everyone was _happy_ for the only second time during the summer. And we, that is Harry and I, were at the Wealsey's and even Percy was there.

Percy had made it official that he was sorry for everything that he had done the past couple of years and most everyone in the family forgave him up to his face. Fred and George are still playing pranks on him because they don't forgive him and I don't think Ron and Mr. Weasley do either.

Fleur was there at the house of course, and she said in perfect English that she was having a baby! A happy moment short lived. I remember clearly that white veela flowing hair flying gracefully down her back as her and Bill announced it to everyone with everybody cheering even Ron who seemed to have forgotten his crush on the veela. Who now along with her husband had their faces flushed with embarrassment as the twins replied to the announcement cheerfully.

"You two have been busy, eh?"

"Knew you two wouldn't be able to keep off each other for long!"

The laughter at the remarks ring clearly in my mind like it was yesterday. What I wouldn't give for it to be that day again instead of today in this time.

Like I said, a happy moment short lived. Too short in fact. The minute after they announced the pregnancy, about two cracks were heard in the living room and the noise died down.

Before we knew it the two Aurors in the living room were in quite a hurried state of things seeing as how they were dressed. Nothing was the same from that moment on.


	2. No Going Back

Last Chapter:

Before we knew it the two Aurors in the living room were in quite a hurried state of things seeing as how they were dressed. Nothing was the same from that moment on.

Chapter One: No Going Back

The two Aurors glanced at each other after seeing the happy festivities going about. But they seemed to have decided that they would tell no matter what was going on.

So here they were, standing in the living room prolonging the dead silence that was there. It had been so different moments before, but now, I just don't know.

"Well, we've got some bad news," said the one on the right, "and I'm sorry that we had to come tell you tonight. But there was no one else to turn to."

"Yeah, the ministry needs all the help they can get," now said the man on the left who was just a tad shorter then his friend, just a tad.

"What help?" asked Arthur Weasley, already pulling on his robes with a deadly serious look on his face his hand gripping his wand.

The two Aurors looked at each other and the taller one with the darker brown hair sighed.

The shorter one spoke again this time urgent, "You-know-who is waging a war on all of us now; the Death Eaters are going killing hundreds of muggles and muggle-borns. The minister needs help."

Without any other hesitation, everyone got their wands and the smiles vanished off everyone's faces. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I had been accepted into the Order, so we were expected to do our part as well. We hadn't really done anything as of yet since we had only gotten the initiation in June and now it was July. No one in the Order had wanted us to join in on the hunting or anything of the Death Eaters, but they told us all that we were to do our part when the war came.

Harry and Ron had wanted to find the Horcruxes, as did I, but we had already found six, the only problem was finding the seventh one. No matter what we did to try to find it, there was no clue as to how or where the Horcrux was.

Over the past week, I had tried to get Harry to do some research on it, but being who he is, he didn't do it. I got to do all the work, but I still hadn't found anything. Just yesterday, Harry had said that he thought he knew what the last Horcrux was, but when I tried to get him to tell me, he refused. He looked at me with practically tears just daring to come out, but then he turned his head and told me to set the table for dinner, I just wonder what he was hiding.

I've been bugging him all day, but to no success. I've even asked Ginny and Ron if they knew anything but they were just as confused as I was. They tried to get an answer too, but all they got was a simple 'I have to go to my room' or 'I think the twins want you' or something.

He was hiding something. Because I've known him for six years now, and if he wasn't willing to tell his best friends, and most of all the girl he is still in love with (Ginny) what he was hiding, it meant that he was hiding something pretty big that he didn't want to hurt us with the truth.

But the only question I've got is why? What is so big that he would want to hide it?

But back to what was going on currently in the living room, or more specifically, where we were instructed to go.

Mr. Weasley and the two Aurors (whose name I have still yet to know) were busy giving orders.

"Alright, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione I want you four to stick together and watch each others' backs. DO NOT separate on any account! Do you understand?" Mr. Weasley ordered, making sure that we did everything as we had been told since we had been accepted into the Order.

"We understand!" all of us said in unison.

None of us paid anymore attention to anyone else, but I could tell that Ron, Harry, and Ginny looked a lot more pale than usual. I probably did too. My hands were shaking with fear, my heart beating in my chest fast than I could possibly count.

BUH-DUM, BUH-DUM, BUH-DUM.

They others Disapparated and after taking another breath, I went with them too.

The grounds smelled of smoke with the smoke suffocating my lungs when I arrived. I saw people running around wearing cloaks with their wands in their hands. Smells were being thrown left and right. I saw the two red heads and a dark haired trio in front of me and I joined them in their fright.

All of us looked at each other and nodded in agreement to the silent question.

Now there was no going back.


End file.
